


Bugs

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Necro tingz [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Bugs in Wounds, Cannibalism, Corpses, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fear, Fear of Death, Forest Sex, Genital Torture, Hurt No Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Nonbinary Character, Other, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skinning, Skull Fucking, Teeth, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt, Violent Sex, afab language, brief mentions tho, this is for the person who told me to get out of the apex tag mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Elliott gets lost in the woods, but the person who rescues him may not be exactly what they seem
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Necro tingz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717657
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	Bugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggot/gifts).



> READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Seriously this is a nasty bugger (heh) so if you're squeemish do not read. Also if you hate bugs, do not read. Elliott is trans in this, so AFAB language like pussy is used.

“Are you lost?”

Elliott nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. Smooth, cold as the rain falling from the sky, and way too close for comfort. He spun around, arms raised defensively as he tried to get a look at whoever the hell had snuck up on him. 

They were tall, nearly a head taller than he was, but most of their body was covered in a ranger green poncho, keeping them safe from the downpour. At their side was a small covered lantern, its flickering light casting long, obscuring shadows across their pale face. Their hair was swept back in a long braid, but the top half of their face was obscured by some kind of mask. Elliott assumed they were some kind of goggles, maybe to help them seen in the rain. Whoever they were, they were intimidating, their presence completely towering over him.

He  _ was _ lost, completely and utterly so. He’d been stupid enough to leave his car behind on the highway where it had broken down, thinking he could take a shortcut through the woods to a gas station where he could call someone. This far up in the mountains his cellphone had no service, and the idea of camping out in his car had sounded incredibly unappealing. It had broken down in a bend of the road, and he didn’t want to wake up to a semi truck plowing into the side of it. He remembered passing a station not too long ago, but somewhere in trying to navigate the switchback, he’d gotten turned around, and had been trudging through the pitch black forest for what had felt like hours. The rain had soaked him through his coat, and his shoes squelched in the muddy ground as he’d tried to find his way. Every little sound had been terrifying, but somehow, this stranger had crept up on him. The rain was incredibly loud as it struck the canopy, and the only light he’d had so far was the occasional bolt of lightning that would illuminate the sky.

“Can you understand me? I asked if you were lost.”

“Oh! Yeah, s-sorry,” he replied dumbly, “Sorry, you just scared the shit out of me.”

The stranger raised the lantern to get a better look at him, but the sudden brightness just burned his eyes. “Do you need help?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, suddenly overwhelmed with relief that someone had found him. He blocked out some of the light with his hands, but he still couldn’t get a good look at their face. They were incredibly unnerving, but he’d take any company he could get if it meant not being alone in these damned woods for another second. A walk with an odd stranger was preferable to trudging through the dark alone. “My car broke down on the highway. I was trying to get to the gas station a mile or so back so I could call for help, but then I got lost. Do you know where it is?”

“It is quite far from here. I can take you somewhere safe where you can wait out the storm. It is much closer. Follow me.”

Without another word the stranger turned on their heels, picking a seemingly random direction and making their way forward. Not wanting to be left behind, Elliott hurried to keep up, not wanting to lose sight of the little flickering light inside the lantern. 

“Hey, man,” he said, holding himself to try to keep out some of the cold, “Thank you. Seriously, I thought I was a goner. I had no idea where I was.”

“Someone like you should not be wandering around these woods at night. It is very dangerous, even for someone who knows all the trails.”

“Uh y-yeah, y’know in retrospect it was really stupid to get out of my car. I was just freezing without the heater. By the way, what did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow. They were definitely weird, but he didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth and start criticizing someone who was helping him. “Oh. Well, I’m Elliott.”

They looked over their shoulder and smiled, the shadows from the lantern warping their features. It creeped him out, and he wished they’d just turn around so he wouldn’t have to see it. “I am known as Bloodhound.”

“Nickname?”

They turned back to focus on the trail, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Yes, something like that. Quite appropriate, seeing as I often find people like you out in these woods.”

“I’m not the first person you’ve found?”

Bloodhound shook their head. “No. I have found quite a few travelers in your situation.”

“Oh,” he said, surprised, “Do a lot of people come through here? I didn’t see anyone on the road.”

“Not many. The locals are very superstitious, so they do not come down that road very often. It is mostly people trying to get to the other side of the mountains who want a shortcut, rather than spending an extra hour or two to go around them, but most just do not know this road exists.” 

“Superstitious?”

“Yes,” they said, something that sounded like amusement in their voice. “These woods are very old. People from neighboring towns say that an old cult used to make them their home, as they were so dense the police and their dogs would always get lost trying to find them. Likely they just got lost, but time as a way of twisting the truth.

“People from these towns used to disappear on their hunting trips, never making it home and nothing of them was ever found. They claimed to have found magic circles deep in the forest when they formed search parties, along with the bodies of animals that had been slain in a ritualistic manner. They say the cult summoned a demon, to protect the forest at the cost of an occasional sacrifice. They avoided the road once it was built because it was apparently near where the demon was originally summoned, preferring to journey around the mountains than to risk it.

“Apparently sometimes you can see the demon, if you believe such things. If you glance out your window at night, you’ll see its eyes in the woods, glowing like two little candles. It does not like travelers, so they are more likely to have a run in with it. This all apparently happened close to a century ago, but the children of those early settlers still remain here, so the legends survived.”

Elliott shivered, unsure if it was due to the cold, or the fear that had begun to surface. There  _ was _ something seemingly off about the forest, like there was something just slightly wrong. Even for the time of night, it seemed too dark. The lantern should have been much brighter, but the darkness seemed so thick he could reach out and touch it. Their story hadn’t helped his weariness towards them, but he tried to just chalk it up to old local legends. Small towns usually had strange stories, and his exhaustion from wandering in the woods was probably just messing with his head. He was probably just imagining the sweet smell that lingered in the air, or how the trees shadows seemed to pull away from the light, like touching it was burning them. 

He  _ was _ incredibly tired. He hadn’t really been following a trail, and constantly tripping on tree roots and falling had banged up his legs pretty good. Hound appeared to be leading him on a smoother route, but the overgrown bushes gave him a hint that no one had been down this way for some time. They walked through the undergrowth with ease, like they’d done this a thousand times. He was struggling to keep up, and they seemed determined to keep their brutal pace. This place was starting to get to him, and he didn’t want to stay there any longer than he had to. 

“H-hey, where are we going again?”

“An old ranger station. It is closer to us than the gas station, and there will be a radio you can use to call for help. Nothing else will have a signal, and the clouds will impede even a satellite phone.”

“Oh, are you a ranger?”

“No.”

Elliott’s skin began to crawl. “How do you know about it then?”

“I have lived around here for a long time. I know these woods well.”

“I see. H-how much further is it?”

“Not far. Just keep up, I don’t want to have to find you a second time.”

Something about the way they worded it didn’t feel right. What did they mean a second time? Had they been searching for him purposefully when they stumbled upon him? The more Elliott thought about it, the more nervous he became. What were they even doing out here? It was close to midnight when he’d left his car, and he knew he’d been walking for quite some time. Why the hell were they just wandering around in the woods that late? It wasn’t hunting season, and he didn’t know why they’d be out hunting in this weather anyway. He didn’t want to even imagine what else they could be doing, but something in his gut was telling him that this wasn’t right. 

“Hey, w-”

“We are here.”

Bloodhound cut him off, stopping so abruptly he nearly ran into them. They pointed into the inky blackness ahead of him, but the light could barely penetrate it. He tried to squint, but still couldn’t see more than a foot in front of them. The ground was uneven, and all the trees seemed to grow thicker here. Their branches were wild and jagged, but the leaves looked more like thorns than anything he’d seen. It didn’t look like a place they’d set up a ranger station, and he couldn’t see and sort of structure up ahead. The smell had grown much,  _ much _ stronger, now impossible to ignore among the usual smells of a forest. It was almost nauseating. “I don’t see anything.”

“Here,” they said, holding out the light, “Take my lantern. Go ahead of me, so you can get out of the rain first.”

Cautious, he accepted the lantern and stepped in front of them. He held it out, trying to pull back the shadows and find where they claimed the station was. He still saw nothing, the flickering light doing nothing except extending the shadows. Elliott turned around, confused. 

“Hey, there’s nothing h-”

Bloodhound was right in front of his face, but he didn’t have time to react as their shoulder slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him tumbling backwards. The tangled roots of the trees snagged his heels, and there was no hope of him catching himself. The dark seemed to swallow him whole as he fell back, time slowing as the grin on Bloodhound’s face grew wide. 

Pain exploded from his side as he hit something sharp, his own weight forcing him down onto its point. It pierced his skin, and he screamed in pain as he watched it punch through the skin on his front. It jutted out next to his hip bone, covered in his own blood. Panicked, Elliott tried to push himself up, but his hand just slipped out from under him on the mud he’d landed in. The movement forced him further down on the spike, and he howled in pain trying to lift himself off of it. It wasn’t going to happen, not with the barbs along its shaft digging into his flesh. Something sadistic had hacked at the wood until it was jagged, hooking into his and keeping him still.

He wanted to throw up, both from the pain and how strong the smell had become. He lifted his hand to try and cover his mouth, but gagged when the smell only grew stronger. He looked at his hand, and with horror at the ground around him as Elliott realized it wasn’t mud he had landed in. The lantern hadn’t fallen too far from him, casting its dim light on his surroundings. 

Bodies. Elliott had fallen into a pile of bodies, all in various positions and states of decay. Some looked like they’d been carelessly tossed on top of the others, limb twisted with exposed bones jutting from their mangled extremities. The flesh was practically melting off of some of them, and a chunk had come off on his hand when he’d landed on one of the older bodies. Some were almost fully skeletonized, while others looked like they couldn’t be more than a few days old. The smell was atrocious, pouring from the rotted bodies as they putrefied around him. Foul liquids leaked from their open mouths, leaching into the soul and feeding the large tree that sat behind him. He couldn’t tell the cause of death for all of them, but some were missing heads, while others had their guts ripped from their bodies. He was impaled on top of one with a massive hole in its side, like someone had ripped out its ribs to examine the insides. 

“What’s wrong traveler?” they cooed, “You don’t like my little collection?”

Elliott was too terrified to speak. This couldn’t be real, there was just no way it could be. There had to be close to thirty bodies surrounding him, and god only knew how many more there were around him. Hound picked up the lantern and hung it from a low hanging branch, decorated with the intestines like grotesque streamers from one of the bodies below. 

“Oh come now, they’re  _ gorgeous _ _ , _ aren’t they? So many memories, all together in one place.”

Bloodhound knelt next to him and grabbed a fistful of hair from a female corpse face down in the mud. They wrenched her head from the dirt, showing how the flesh had been carved from half of it. “She was a lovely one. I could not get all the skin off before she died. It was a shame, she had a wonderful voice. Once I cut a hole through the muscles in her cheek though, I found a second use for her.”

Elliott was sobbing, every movement of his body digging the barbs in further. It was all too much to comprehend, but he still tried to pull away when Bloodhound dropped the women unceremoniously onto the ground and reached out for him. He didn’t care if he had to rip the spike out of his side, he did  _ not _ want them touching him. He was powerless as they trailed their hand down his chest, tracing the outlines of his pecs before working their way up under his shirt. They pushed it up and smiled when they saw the scars across his chest, paying special attention to them with their fingers. 

“Oh, well aren’t these interesting? So inviting.”

Bloodhound reached behind them and pulled a knife from their belt, waving it in front of Elliott’s face to make sure he got a good look at it. It was weighted at the tip and slightly curved, a skinning knife, by the looks of it. Elliott froze as they placed the tip of the knife against the scar on his right pec. “I wonder…” 

Bloodhound pushed the tip of the knife into his skin, wiggling it slightly to work through the thick scar tissue. Elliott lost it, a final burst of adrenaline demanding he try and pull himself from the branch that impaled him and to run. It was futile, and seeing him thrashing only made Hound grin wider. 

“Please!” he begged, the pain making his voice rise, “Please don’t hurt me! Please, please, just let me go! I don’t-”

“Shh,” they soothed, hushing him with their free hand as they started to drag the knife along the scars, “Hush now. I am just beginning, save your voice for later, you’ll need it more then.”

“Oh god, oh fuck, fuck fuck FUCK!”

Elliott tried to push himself away from the knife, but he just succeeded in driving the spike deeper into him, pushing the wound further apart as the branch grew wider. Hound quickly dragged the knife across his chest, following the exact pattern of the scars and making fast work of the muscle beneath. It wasn’t enough to cause anything fatal, but the blood pouring down his chest quickly began to soak into his pants. Bloodhound leaned forward and licked from his navel to one of the wounds in his chest and up to his nipple, looking up at him as they did so. They latched onto it and began to suck gently while their fingers wormed their way into the gashes. He could feel his skin pull away from the muscle as they dug in, lifting the sheet of muscle as they nipped at him. Shock must have been kicking in, numbing the pain as he saw their fingers bulge under his flesh. 

They drew back, leaving a bloody string of saliva from his nipple to their mouth. They licked the blood from their chin and looked at him hungrily, flashing him a toothy smile as they worked their way down to his pants. They grabbed at his crotch through his jeans, the warm blood on their hands seeping into his underwear. Hound began to cut away at his pants, shredding through the denim until they could see his boxers. 

“ _ No _ ,” he moaned, “No, no not this. Please,  _ please _ just leave me alone. I- _ haah!” _

Bloodhound ran their finger between his lips, stopping at the top to make a small circle around his clit. “Oh, you’re so wet. I knew you would enjoy this, you filthy boy.” 

They were just working the blood into the fabric of his boxers, teasing his clit with their fingers. The fabric was almost too rough, the suddenness of it all making everything much too intense. His face was flushed, and he squirmed uncomfortably as Hound started to cut the underwear away as well. The rest of his body was freezing from the rain, but the blood from his chest was making its way down towards his cunt, keeping it warm as Hound continued their torture. 

“Laying in a pile of corpses, and yet you are soaked. Does it turn you on, knowing you will join them? That maybe if you are good enough, that I’ll use you again later? Maybe I’ll cut a neat little hole into that throat of yours, see how well you can take my cock.”

“No!” Elliott cried, shaking his head violently, “No, please!”

Hound smirked. "Do not lie to me. You  _ reek _ of a whore, wandering around the woods like that. You were probably hoping some poor driver would come pick you up. Would you have sold yourself to them for a ride? Bounced on a stranger's cock just to get out of the rain?"

"No!"

" _ Liar _ . I know a slut when I see one. You looked so pathetic lost in the rain, like a kitten someone tried to drown. Although, you are probably loving this. I can see you biting your tongue, trying to keep yourself quiet. If you are so ashamed of being a whore, then I will do you a favor and make sure you are not going to get anything else out of this. See it as punishment for being a fool."

Hound's tongue parted his lips, working their way into him until it brushed against his clit. He shuddered as their tongue traced lazy circles around it, and he could feel himself growing slick despite his wishes. He’d never had anyone go down on him before, but Hound knew exactly how much pressure to use to make his legs shake. He moaned, unable to control himself as they sucked his clit into their mouth, the pressure nearly unbearable. Elliott clenched his hands into fists, hoping he could just ride it out and they’d grow bored and eventually stop. He didn’t want any of this, even if he knew Bloodhound’s face was covered in slick and that the thought of coming on their face made him shiver. Some depraved part of him wanted them to taste him, for them to kiss him and to be able to taste himself on their tongue. The intensity grew and grew until he was shaking, the sensation quickly rising to a painful level as they nipped at him, their teeth scraping against him.

"S-stop! That hu-AAGH!"

Elliott screamed as they bit down viciously, grinding the tender flesh between their teeth. Their teeth were razor sharp, and he could feel the skin beginning to separate as they pulled their head back. With a sharp jerk of their neck, they tore his clit from his body, a rush of blood spurting from the severed tissue. He watched in horror as they smiled, rolling the bit of flesh in their mouth like they were tasting a fine wine. They tilted their head back and swallowed, bearing blood covered fangs as they opened their mouth to show it was gone, like a child being forced to take medicine. 

His whole body was shaking now, the trauma taking control. He felt cold, the rain seemingly soaking into his bones and freezing there. Every shiver pulled at the branch skewering him, grinding the bark into his skin. Bloodhound just laughed, like there was some kind of sick joke that only they understood. 

“Oh Elliott, you taste  _ divine _ . Maybe I’ll cut some more pieces to take with me later. Your flesh is so juicy.”

Hound pointed their knife at his stomach. “I have an idea though, something to help tenderize some of that muscle.”

Pain, white hot and unbearable exploded from where Hound stabbed the knife into his abdomen, slicing his belly like they were gutting a fish. They were careful not to go too deep, not wanting him dead just yet.

“This is the hard part,” they explained, matter-of-factly, “If I pierce an organ, then the digestive juices will spill and ruin the meat. It would also cause you to expire much too soon.”

Hound pulled their knife from him and reached into one of the bodies, digging around as they attempted to find something. The corpses stomach bulged as Hound reached further inside, half of their forearm inside the cavity. Their face lit up in excitement as they found their prize, holding it up for Elliott to see. 

It was a handful of small, brown beetles, climbing up their arm. Hound was almost giddy, poking at the insects and examining them closely. 

“Aren’t they precious?” they said, rubbing their shells, “These little darlings are carrion beetles. Here, let's get you better acquainted with them.” 

Hound dug two of their fingers into one of the gashes in his stomach, scissoring their fingers to widen the gap. They held up the beetles to the wound, urging them forward until they started crawling into the wound. Elliott heaved, his mouth tasting of bile as Hound pushed the insects inside him. The pain was immense, but greater still was the sensation of the insects starting to creep over his organs, their tiny feet like daggers in the tender flesh. 

“Oh fuck, fuckfuck, god damn it,  _ no!” _

Elliott was babbling now, a steady stream of terrified cursing and hopeless begging. It was disgusting,  _ revolting _ , to watch them slip into the wound, and to listen to Hound’s excited breathing as they all disappeared. The beetles were all inside him now, burrowing further into him. Once Hound had shoved the first handful inside they started digging at the ground, messing up a small mound of dirt until Elliott could see tiny red shells starting to surface. It was a mound of ants, likely thousands of them total inside their hill. Hound scooped up a fistful of dirt and pressed it to the other gash they’d made, but this time, the ants began to bite as they were forced into him, trying to defend themselves against this new threat. 

Elliott could feel the insects many legs stabbing at his insides, their tiny jaws mincing and grinding his flesh into paste. Hound was gleefully shoving more into the wounds, spreading the wounds wide with their fingers before working in another handful. Elliott tried to pull away, but the branch in his stomach kept him fixed to the ground, and any attempts to push off the ground only sunk his hands further into the mushy pile of bodies he rested on. The smell was atrocious as the flesh practically melted under his fingers, working its way under his nails. He swore he could feel the insects feet clack against his ribs, scratching the bones as they worked their way under the layers of flesh. They were burrowing into him, nesting beneath the fatty issues. They were probably  _ breeding _ under his flesh, making a home of his body that their young brood would later tear out of. A ghastly image of the maggots crawling over his exposed organs seared itself into his mind, though he feared he wouldn't live long enough to have to worry about it. Even if Hound let him live, it seemed unlikely he could survive this amount of sheer trauma. He had no way of knowing how many of the insects were being crammed into his flesh, only that his flesh felt like it was being lit on fire. 

Elliott prayed that some god somewhere would take pity on him and just let him pass out, to spare him this continued agony and to just let him die. If he was lucky this would all turn out to be some horrid nightmare, but the reality was that he was going to die and die slowly, with the horde of insects eating him from the inside out. They all chewed on his flesh as Hound watched, poking at his belly where he could see them moving underneath. Every jab just aggravated them, working them into a frenzy and sending a new wave of pain through him. Maybe his mercy would come in the form of them chewing through his aorta and letting him bleed out, washing away the bugs and ending their ceaseless gnawing. 

Hound clapped their hands in excitement before wiping the dirt on their pants. “I think they are quite enjoying their new home. How lovely. They reproduce so much faster when I bring them a fresh host. Soon they’ll be crawling out of you and ready for the next traveler.”

Elliott’s vision had started to go hazy when he first felt it, a sensation other than the horrid vermin wreaking havoc inside him. Some sort of insistent pressure, different than the fingers prying his wounds apart. He blinked the red haze from his vision and looked down, certain that whatever was going to happen next couldn’t be any worse. 

Hounds fingers were warm, thoroughly soaked in his blood as they prodded at his hole. The bugs had made him want to puke, but somehow this intrusion was worse still. He didn't want this. He didn't want this person inside of him, but as Hound scissored their fingers apart, he knew he had no choice in the matter. His pussy was slick from the blood, giving Hound’s fingers easy access as they pushed in to their last knuckles. He let out a low, keening moan as they brushed against a sensitive spot, crooking their fingers inside his heat so they could keep rubbing it. 

Elliott tried to grab hold of something, but winced when the mushy flesh of a corpse just squelched between his fingers. Bloodhound seemed like they wanted to make him enjoy this, but he was determined not to. He’d never thought he’d be able to come just from being fingered, but the pain from everything had his nerves ablaze, and every single sensation was magnified threefold. He tried to focus on how much he was bleeding, how they’d mutilated his body and stuffed him like a doll, the pile of  _ fucking corpses _ he was currently laying in; anything to keep his mind off of how good they were fingering him because  _ fuck _ it was good. It wasn’t just blood on their fingers anymore, and the heat in his gut was starting to become much too strong to be ignored. If Bloodhound made him come, that would be the ultimate humiliation. He was being impaled for fucks sake, but they were keeping his mind off of it somehow.

"God you are so tight. I don't think I will be able to fit like this. Not to worry though, I can make room."

As Hound leveled their knife with his hole, Elliott started to sob again. It was all too horrible to even comprehend, and Hound was just finding ways to make everything even more grotesque. 

They didn't bother to tease him with the knife, sliding it deep into his cunt with a single thrust. It was sharp enough that it didn't tug on the skin, cutting instead clean through. He howled in pain, but Bloodhound just leaned into the knife, pushing down and slicing through the layers of flesh. Bloodhound wasn’t stabbing him, they were  _ fucking _ him with it, the tip of it scraping away at his flesh when they bottomed out. It was agony, and his own terrified screaming was the only thing he could hear. Bloodhound was smiling, feral, and completely unhinged. Elliott had no idea what else they were capable of, but he could barely think in between the waves of pain as they sawed through his flesh. He could feel them pushing down, cutting through the muscle between his ruined pussy and his ass. They seemed determined to just hack him open, ‘make room’ as they’d said. They gave a final thrust and stuck it deep inside him, stabbing through his walls and into his torso. He could see the butt of the knife sticking out of him, covered in red. Blood was pouring from him, gushing into the mud. 

"I will give that some time to adjust. But, in the meantime…"

Elliott was so high on adrenaline he could barely register the pain, but he watched, trapped on the edge of consciousness as they unzipped their pants and nestled themself between his legs. He tried to reach towards them, to push them away, but they just slapped his hand away from them and continued. They hiked his leg up over their shoulder, earning another whine of pain from him as the insects worked up into a frenzy at being moved. Some of them were crawling out of the wounds, but Bloodhound would just shove them back in, sticking their fingers deep into his guts. 

With one, brutal thrust Bloodhound forced themself into his ass, nothing but the blood and rainwater to ease their way. Elliott hadn’t thought he had the energy to keep screaming, but even though it felt like he’d swallowed glass, he found it in him somewhere to let out a blood curdling howl. This was more violating then being gutted, to have them tear him open just by using their cock. It burned as they picked up speed, the skin of his ass splitting from how hard their nails were digging into it. He knew they were ripping him open, and that the blood on their cock was partially from the wounds inside his ass as they forced him to accommodate their girth. 

With each thrust their stomach rammed into the knife, inch by inch pushing it deeper into him. If it wasn’t for the handguard, it would probably be lost inside him. Hound wiggled their thumb into the space where his clit had been, making small circles around the bite wound. They dug their thumbnail into it, sending a streak of pain across his body. His nerves were completely fried, mind unable to fully comprehend the horror anymore. He could feel his mind breaking as they spoke to him, sanity mercifully leaving him.

"Someone pretty as you, I might consider breeding them and keeping them around a bit longer, but your belly appears quite full already."

Hound leaned on his stomach, crushing some of the insects hard shells into his guts. The others went berserk, frantically crawling out of him to escape being smushed. He gagged seeing a centipede creep out of one of the new holes they'd carved, wriggling past the muscles of his stomach and burrowing back into one of the rotting bodies he was seated upon. He didn’t want to know what other creatures were inside him, eating their way into his intestines. 

“ _ Ngh,  _ you are almost squeezing me too tightly,” the whispered, leaning in so they could whisper into his ear, “I guess I will have to use the other hole. Such a shame, you do have a wonderful ass.” 

Hound grabbed the knife hilt and tore it free, letting it drop to the ground as they pulled out. They quickly filled the space with their cock, slamming into him with such force that he could see the outline of their cock in his lower abdomen. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d cut completely through and their cock was now wrapped in his intestines, based on the amount of pain he was in. The head of their cock slid into the trenches they’d carved in his pussy, widening the cuts as they fucked him. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so good. Even after I cut you up, you take me so well. You will be a worthy addition to my collection. My new favorite. Maybe I will even take all of you home with me, stuff you like a trophy and keep you in my bed. That way, I can fuck this tight little pussy of yours even after you are dead.” 

Hound’s thrusts were quickly becoming more erratic. They were going to come inside him, and he could only lay there and accept it. They grabbed onto the wooden spike in his side so they could fuck him even harder, pounding him deeper than he’d ever been fucked before. It was loud and messy, blood splattering to the ground every time their hips would crash into him. He could taste blood in his own mouth. It was all over his tongue and his teeth, probably from one of the beetles chewing holes in his stomach. They were fucking the life out of him, and it flowed freely from all of his wounds, leaving him cold and shivering in the rain. 

Elliott was sobbing as they came, knowing that he had now fulfilled his usefulness. His last moments would be spent as a cum rag, food for the maggots and whatever other creatures would make his corpse their home. Hound made sure he took every inch of them, filling his ruined pussy with cum that he could feel dripping out of him. He wouldn't have to worry about the consequences of that, belly already swollen with insects instead. He'd never had someone come inside him, but Hound seemed determined to draw out their orgasm, fucking their cum deep into his wounds with slow, measured strokes. It was strange to feel their seed drip from his pussy into his ass, his perineum just a shredded mass of flesh. 

Panting, Bloodhound leaned their face against his neck, their breath making the gooseflesh on his arms rise. He knew what they were going to do, so he wasn’t surprised when their teeth sank into his neck, or when they ripped out a chunk of his throat, showering their face in what little blood was left in his body. 

They stood, licking the blood from their lips and left him in the dirt, freezing and alone. Bloodhound took the lantern and started walking down the path they’d lead him on. They looked over their shoulder and gave him a final smile, blowing him a kiss before snuffing out the light. 

As Elliott’s eyes finally fluttered shut, he could have sworn he saw their eyes glow a dull orange, like the fading light of a candle as they disappeared into the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy
> 
> So my friend Tous had a fucking BEAUTIFUL idea that I just had to write and well I got off my ass and finally finished it. Seriously Tous has a wonderful brain and his ideas are fuckin GOLD. Also shoutout to my boy Max for being my hype man for this cuz this probably wouldn't have gotten done if not for his keyboard smashing. 
> 
> I wish I could say I've been busy and that's why the new Lessons chapter isn't out yet but ^^' Stardew Valley y'all, shit just eats up all of my time. I've also been working on personal stuff and some Voltron fluff (I know right) so that'll be maybe up eventually. Or I'll post it to my other account who knows.
> 
> So if this is your jam, my usual beta reader and I have a discord! It's for Apex fans who like nasty stuff like this, and I got this idea from someone in that discord :D https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV join us we're great and I give funny roles to people. It's a big happy family :D
> 
> Cheers


End file.
